Ash el legendario traicionado
by Hiki Okami 3
Summary: Soledad...El siempre estuvo solo, sus sentimientos no le mintieron, pero el prefiero ignorarlos y poner una sonrisa, lastima que eso le costo todo, pero parece que el mundo aun es bueno con el y le dio un cambio. Un gran cambio.
1. Capítulo 1

**Capitulo 1: soledad**

Volaba tan rapido como podia en medio de esa gran ventisca, las lagrimas nublaban su vision, hasta que cayo en la nieve de esa montaña.

Se llevo las manos a su pecho intentando no llorar tanto pero no lo logro, las lagrimas seguian cayendo por sus mejillas como rios sin parar.

-¿Por que hicieron eso ? No les hice nada malo, solo queria amigos -dijo misirablemente entre las lagrimas-

Seguia llorando al recordar lo que paso ase tan solo dos semanas, y esas dos semanas fueron un infierno para el.

-Siempre estare solo...¿Verdad?...Desde pequeño eh estado solo...-siguio llorando en su soledad-

Soledad...Aunque nunca lo demostro siempre se sentia solo...Vaya sus sentimientos siempre le dijeron la verdad, nunca tuvo amigos...Aunque siempre estaba rodeado de ellos, nunca lo quisieron, solo estuvieron ahi por sus intereses egoistas, solo por que creyeron que el lograria algo como entrenador...Pero el...A pesar de todo lo que dijo..Su unico deseo era tener amigos.

Sentir amor...No importa de que fuera, amistad, maternal, paternal, hermandad, lo que fuera...Solo queria sentirse querido genuinamente.

Penso que el fingir tener una meta como el resto de los niños penso que se acercarian a el, asi empezo a decir que su sueño era ser Maestro Pokemon, parece que resulto por un tiempo, penso el.

Y mira donde esta ahora, llorando miserablemente en esa montaña nevada, totalmente solo, sus "amigos" lo abandonaron, sus Pokemon lo abandonaron, a quien creyo su mejor amigo lo abandono.

-Por que...? Solo queria amigos...Al menos un amigo...-lloro- Ni siquiera madre tengo...-siguio llorando miserablemente como si no hubiera un mañana-

Pues para el, el mañana ya no existe.

-Que e hecho para merecer esto..? -abrio los ojos y miro sus ahora patas- Era tanto pedir tener un amigo real..? Uno que se preocupe por mi..? Tanto como yo me preocupe por el..? Siempre me preocupe por ellos...Los apoye los ayude a seguir sus sueños...Y me pagan asi -respiro un poco de aire y volvio a romper a llorar- Soy un patetico no ? Supongo que siempre estare solo -se hizo volito llorando-

Sin darse cuenta sus sentimientos estaban reaccionando a sus nuevos poderes, y estos estaban haciendo que el tuviera un brillo en todo su cuerpo, como si acumulara una gran masa de energia en todo su cuerpo, el viento se volvio mas feroz, la nieve mas fria, y entonces lanzo un grito al aire.

-AAAHHH ! -un grito de puro dolor emocional-

Una explosion sismica haciendo que toda la nieve y el viento se dispersaran y se volvieran locos.

Pero por mucho que no se pueda creer, todos sintieron esa explosion, todos volteaban a ver de donde venia la explosion y solo pudieron ver al monte Silver en todo su explendor.

Todos lo miraron confundidos pues no parecia haber nada fuera de lo normal, y volvieron a sus actividades contidianas.

Pensando que fue solo su imaginacion.

Lastima, pues las cosas acaban de cambiar.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2: recuerdos**

"Eres un inutil que no sirve para nada !"

"Eres un niño pequeño que no ase nada mas que creerse el mejor"

"En este momento tu ya no eres mi hijo"

"Ojala nunca me hubiera enamorado de ti !"

Abrio los ojos y bostezo, se rasco los ojos y volo perezosamente hacia el agua de un pequeño lago.

Se mojo la cara y se miro, aun estaba algo extrañado de ver la cara de un Mew y no un humano, pero se va acostumbrar tarde o temprano.

Esos sueños...No, esos recuerdos.

Los tiene tan bien guardados en su mente que ni el se lo cree, pero que se puede hacer fue le peor momento de su vida, el cual lo marco para siempre.

Levito del suelo y volo hacia el techo se cristal, mejor dicho de la estructura congelada del techo.

Miro su alrededor, lleno se arboles, un pequeño campo de flores, pasto, y el lago. Respiro hondo y solto el aire, esta vista siempre le traia paz.

Pues como no va a traerle Paz ? El fue quien creo todo esto.

Un refugio secreto para el, para evitar que las personas se acercaran.

Ya llevaba varios meses viviendo ahi, lo tomo como su casa, una pequela parte, la mas helada de la montaña la cual nadie queria asi que se quedo ahi.

Cuando descubrio sus poderes comenzo a entrenarlo y logro hacer cosas bastantes milagrosas en la montaña, hizo que el la parte nevada en el interior de la montaña, donde vivia, creciera la fauna y flora en todo su explendor, pero tambien ayudo a que crecieran en la parte donde vivian los demas Pokemon.

Esto lejos de asustar a los Pokemon, estaban mas que agradecidos, con las vayas en abundancia, ya no era necesario pelear por la comida y por lo tanto todos en la montaña se hicieron amigos.

Claro que todos querian agradecer al que hizo todo esto posible pero cada vez que alguien lo veia el se iba muy rapido sin siquiera permitirles decir una palabra.

Ahi entendieron que el no queria a nadie cerca, entonces como muestra de agradecimiento no permitieron que nadie entrara a la montaña, mucho menos los humanos.

Por que a pesar de que veian que el ayudaba a los humanos con las organizaciones criminales, el no se via muy feliz al ver a un humano no importa que fuera niño o niña, no se veia feliz.

Entonces supieron que los humanos le hicieron algo, entonces como antes dicho no dejaron que ningun humano se acercara.

La ultima vez que el dejo que alguien hablara fue con una señora Pidgey que al parecer le pregunto donde se encontraba y ella respondio el Monte Silver, luego de eso desaparecio.

No sabian que habia pasado con el, pero habia hecho mucho por ellos, asi que no insistirian en algo que probablemente lo marco.

O si tal solo supieran.

Bueno a pesar de que los Pokemon apoyaban en todo a ese Mew blanco, el ni siquiera estaba enterado de esto, ya que se pasaba la vida encerrado en aislamiento de cualquier ser.

Nadie podia acercarse al sistema de cuevas de la cima del monte ya que el habia hecho una ventisca muy fuerte que impedia que alguien cruzara o si quiera viera la entrada.

Pero como antes dicho ellos respetaban su espacio por lo tanto ni siquiera lo molestaron.

Volviendo al tema del Mew el estaba volando en su pequeño bosque, hasta que llego a un arbol y se acosto en el.

-Me pregunto que estaran haciendo ahora..? -nego con la cabeza- Deberia dejar de pensar en ellos -se dijo a si mismo-

Y era lo mejor.

-Bueno donde puedo ir ahora ? -se pregunto- Bueno ya acabe con todo los problemas excepto el de Greninja aunque supongo que el podra encargarse solo, podria tomar esta oportunidad para descansar -dijo y cerro los ojos para volver a dormir-

Sin embargo al recordar a su antiguo compañero de luchas le hizo recordar su ultimo encuentro.

(...) Antes dias despues del suceso.

Greninja desperto de golpe y se vio a si mismo estaba en su forma normal, lo cual lo preocupo mucho.

Su forma solo se quitaria a menos que algo le pasara a su compañero.

Ash

Blandito y Zygarser tambien lo miraron preocupados, obviamente tambien sabian del dato.

Blandito: Comunicate con el a traves de su vinculo -dijo y la rana-ninja asintio-

El cerro los ojos y se sumio en la inconsiencia.

...

Abrio los ojos, se encontraba en un espacio azul, y estaba sentado sobre agua se paro y se enfoco en su otra parte, resulta que estaba detras de el, volteo esperando ver a su amigo humano pero lo que vio lo dejo en shock.

Un Mew blanco.

Estaba de espaldas mirando su entorno hasta que volteo a verlo.

-Oh Hola Greninja -dijo y saludo con su pata-

Greninja: Q-Quien eres tu ?...Donde esta Ash ? -volteando a ver a los lados-

-solto unas risitas- Se que te tomara por sorpresa pero...-fue interrumpido-

Greninja: no..No me digas que ..-el Mew asintio- Dios mio ! Ash que demonios te paso ?!

Ash: -suspira- Es una larga historia y no es linda de contar, te lo contare despues de que termines tu mision en Kalos, pero ahora seria mejor que activemos tu forma vinculo -dijo la rana asintio mirando fijamente a los ojos de su amigo y noto algo, dolor y soledad, nunca penso ver eso en sus ojos-

Ambos pusieron sus manos en sus pechos y en un rato Ash-Greninja estaba frente al Mew blanco.

Ash: bien ya esta, escucha Greninja se que tienes muchas preguntas pero si te las digo estoy seguro que te distraeras de tu labor asi que te dire luego de que termines ok ? -dijo seriamente-

Greninja: estas bien -suspiro- Donde puedo encontrarte ?

Ash: Kanto busca un lugar llamado Monte Silver y me encontraras

Greninja: bien, espero que no sea nada muy grave eh ? -dijo sin creerselo-

Ash:...No te prometo nada...

Greninja: -suspira- Bien nos vemos luego Ash

Ash: lo mismo digo Greninja

Ambos se dieron la vuelta y caminaron a lugares opuestos.

...

Abrio los ojos su forma Ash-Greninja estaba activa y los nucleos Zygarder lo estaban mirando.

Blandito: y ? Que paso ?

Greninja: oigan hay una forma de que alguien se transforme en un Pokemon ?

Zygarder: pues es algo que solo Arceus puede hacer, pero no estamos seguros de que si hay otra forma por que ?

Greninja: por curiosidad..-dijo y se levanto- Donde esta la siguiente vid ?

Blandito: en el norte a unos dos kilometros de nosotros -dijo y se subieron a los hombros de la rana y corrio hacia esa direccion-

Greninja: Ash espero que estes bien..

(...) Volviendo a la linea de tiempo Actual.

Abrio los ojos, no estaba seguro de si considerar a Greninja un amigo confiable pero...Era lo mejor que tenia.

Solo esperaba no arrepentirse de esa desicion.

No lo haria jamas


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3: Legendarios**

En un lugar oculto del tiempo y o el espacio, estaban todos los legendarios reunidos ese lugar era llamado el "Salon del Origen" Donde todas las leyendas iban cuando era necesario, o para pasar el rato.

En este momento nos encontramos con Rayquasa y Manaphy, el primero le enseñaba a Manaphy como funcionaban algunas cosas en el salon del origen.

Rayquasa: bien Manaphy ahora te ensañera a usar los "Espejos de la vision" Estos se ultilizan para ver lo que pasa en la Tierra -dijo señalando a unos espejos detras de el-

Manaphy: podemos ver a papa ? Podemos ver a papa ? -dijo saltando emocionada hace mucho que no veia a su "padre"-

Rayquiasa: te refieres a Ash ? Claro por que no ? -dijo y puso una garra en el espejo- Ash Ketchum

El espejo mostro un bosque y luego se vio a un Mew blanco volar rapidamente hacia cierta direccion. Rayquasa y Manaphy miraron esto confundidos.

Rayquasa: que le pasa a los espejos ? Dije Ash Ketchum no Mew blanco, aunque me impresiona nunca lo habia visto -dijo mirando al Mew volar rapidamente, como si huyera de algo-

El Mew blanco era un tema que se hizo conocido entre humanos y Pokemon ya que este ayudaba cuando las personas o Pokemon se encontraban en problemas tanto fue la conmocion del Mew blanco que llego a los oidos de los legendarios y Arceus, este estaba realmente confundido ya que no recordaba haber creado a un Mew blanco, aun asi no hizo nada malo ya que no representaba una amenaza.

Manaphy: donde esta papa ? -mirando los espejos esperando ver a ese ser humano-

Rayquasa: no se, voy a intentar de nuevo -dijo y puso su garra en el espejo de nuevo- Ash Ketchum -la imagen no cambio- Vamos ! Inutil pedazo de chatarra funciona ! -golpeando al espejo pero aun asi nada cambio- Que le pasa a esta cosa ?

De pronto por llego Latias por el grito de Rayquasa.

Latias: que pasa Rayquasa ? -le pregunto a su amigo y este volteo a mirarla-

Rayquasa: nada solo que esta cosa no funciona ! -dijo apuntando al espejo-

Latias: por que lo dices ? -confundida no veia nada mal-

Rayquasa: queriamos ver a Ash pero solo nos muestra al Mew blanco -dijo y Latias se puso nerviosa ante la mencion de Ash pero luego escucho bien y se confundio-

Latias: por que solo mostraria al Mew blanco ? -dijo confundida-

Rayquasa: yo que voy a saber ? -dijo malhumorado-

De pronto escucharon el sonido de un disparo y miraron el espejo y vieron al Mew blanco volar mas rapido que antes y se estaba moviendo en zic zac esquivando los disparos que le lanzaban, Manaphy estaba alarmad por el ruido del tiro tanto que comenzo a gritar llamando la atencion de los demas legendarios.

Siucune: que pasa ? -dijo viniendo corriendo al igual que el resto de legendarios-

Rayquasa: intentábamos ver a Ash en el espejo pero solo nos mostró al Mew blanco luego escuchamos un ruido de tiro y vimos que le estaban disparando al Mew blanco -explico rapido pues tambien estaba algo nervioso por el ruido del tiro-

Entei: por que alguien querria disparar un arma a un Mew cuando son tan valiosos ? -dijo realmente confundido-

Mew: al menos que quieran atraparlo vivo o muerto -dijo y todos se estremecieron-

De pronto escucharon otro tiro y voltearon a ver al espejo y vieron al Mew esquivar rápidamente la bala, pero por una fracción de segundo lograron ver los ojos del Mew y algunos legendarios se quedaron sin habla al reconocerlos.

Latias: esos ojos...los reconoceria donde fuera...-dijo sin habla sin apartar la mirada de espejo-

Meloetta: p-pero eso no puede ser...! Que demonios le paso para que sea un Pokemon ?! -dijo alarmada-

Ante los gritos de asombro de los legendarios lograron llamar la atencion de Arceus quien se acerco y vio sus hijos mirar los espejos atonitos.

Arceus: que ocurre ? -dijo y todos voltearon a mirarlo-

Latias: padre Arceus hay una forma de que alguien se transforme en Pokemon sin tu ayuda ? -dijo al salir el shock-

Arceus: de hecho no soy el unico que puede hacer eso asi que si hay muchas formas, pero ¿Por que la pregunta ? -dijo mirando fijamente a su hijos-

Meloetta: por que parece que Ash el que te salvo ase unos años, se convirtio en el Mew blanco -dijo y dejo boquiabierto a Arceus...si tuviera boca-

Arceus: como estan tan seguros ?

Rayquasa: velo tu mismo -dijo y apunto a los espejos-

Asi como hicieron los demas legendarios Arceus miro a en los espejo y vio al Mew blanco pero lo que lo dejo sin habla fue ver sus ojos que a pesar de ya no ser ojos "humanos " aun asi no cambiaban para nada.

Arceus: como puede ser...-dijo atonito sin dejar de mirar al Mew en el espejo-

Giratina: si tu no lo sabes padre, entonces nosotros menos -dijo mirando el esepejo-

Dialga: parase que alguien lo esta persiguiendo...Y no parece importarle que muera en el proceso con tal de atraparlo -dijo preocupado por el Mew-

De pronto sonaron mas disparos y todos vieron sin basilar el espejo y vieron como el Mew llego a un claro y muchos hombres los rodearon en sus automoviles.

Pero parecia que a el no le importaba a eso y se puso en frente de la luna mirando a sus atacantes de pronto el empezo a brillar, su cuerpo crecio, asi como sus brazos y cuello, su cola cambio y le crecieron plumas, cuando el brillo termino todos los legendarios veian en estado de shock en lo que se habia convertido ese Mew.

Se habia convertido en Lugia.

Pero no era igual que el Lugia normal, no, este era negro en sus partes azules, y su cuerpo blanco era de color plata brillando por la luz de la luna.

Vieron como los hombros le dispararon pero este hizo un campo de fuerza, pero algo paso que hizo que los legendarios de preocuparan al maximo, las balas giraban como se no se detuvieran de pasar el campo y lo rompieron el Lugia simplemente esquivo la mayoria de las balas pero una lamentablemente le llego.

Los legendarios al ver esto se quedaron en shock, solo dos reaccionaron y abrieron un portal para llegar de inmediato, lo cual lograron.

Eran Lugia y Ho-oh

Vieron como el Lugia se encogia y tomaba la forma de Mew, rapidamente Lugia lo atrapo, y se alarmo al sentir sangre en sus plumas.

Ho-oh furioso por lo que le hicieron les lanzo a esas personas un fuego sagrado que destruyo todo. Despues de eso rapidamenre volaron al salon del origen donde Arceus curo al Mew lo pusieron en una cama para que descansara.

Todos lo miraban fijamente, no apartaban su mirada de el, es decir, cuantas veces ves que el humano que te salvo tantas veces se convierta en un Mew y para rematar reciba una bala.

Algunas hembras estaban llorando al recordar como caía desmayado por recibir el impacto de la bala, y otros lo veían seriamente sin saber si era el que ellos creían.

Palkia: y como estamos seguros de que es el ? -dijo no muy segura mirando al Mew-

Meloetta: podriamos leerle la mente -dijo y todos asintieron-

Mewtwo intento leerle la mente pero una onda Psíquica lo mando contra un pilar, todos miraron esto impresionado el siguiente en intentarlo fue Mew pero termino igual que su hermano.

Mewtwo: como diablos hizo eso si estaba dormido ? -dijo sobándose la cabeza el golpe le habia dolido-

Mew: es una defensa de protección, no pensé que pudiera hacer una incluso dormido -dijo impresionado y adolorido-

Arceus: bien solo podremos esperar a que despierte -dijo mirando al Mew-

Todos se quedaron a esperar a que despertara el Mew y al pasar una hora este desperto y miro a su alrededor, hasta que sintio las presencias al rededor de el y miro hacia arriba y vio a todas las leyendas mirandolo fijamente, cabe decir que se puso nervioso.

Arceus: al fin despiertas -dijo y solo gano un asentimiento del Mew-

Dialga: oye vas a hablar ? Deberias agradecernos despues de ayudarte -dijo y solo puso aun mas nervioso al Mew, sintiendo su estado ella suspiro- Tranquilo no te haremos daño

Latias: solo queremos preguntarte..Eres Ash ? -dijo esperando que respuesta fuera afirmativa-

Al Mew la miro unos segundos y suspiro.

-Si soy yo...No voy a preguntar como los descubrieron -dijo mirando hacia abajo-

Meloetta: oye levanta la mirada somo amigos verdad ? -le dio una sonrisa y este la miro-

Ash:...

Keldeo: estas bien Ash ? Por que no hablas ? -dijo preocupado por su amigo-

Ash: ehhh lo siento no me ha ido muy bien ultimamente..-con una pata en su nuca-

Rayquasa: si lo notamos resiviste una bala -dijo serio-

Ash: bueno...Oh ! -miro a Lugia- Perdon por tomar tu forma sin tu consentimiento Lugia

Lugia: ehhh? Tranquilo no hay problema se notaba que lo hisiste por necesidad ademas Mew toma la forma de Ho-oh siempre y nadie le dice -dijo sin tomarle mucha importancia al asunto-

Todos rieron por esto y Mew estaba avergonzada.

Arceus: Ash -todos lo miraron- Quisiéramos saber que te paso y por que esos hombres te perseguían a muerte ? -dijo seriamente haciando que Ash se pusiera un poco nervioso pero sabia que no tenia opcion-

Ash: bueno...Veran...Yo fui experimentado por el Team Rocket -dijo y todos lo miraron y luego fruncieron el ceño furiosos-

Mewtwo: dime exactamente a que punto llegaron -dijo seriamente sabia hasta cual lejos podian llegar esas personas-

Ash: bueno me inyectaron lo que quedaba del ADN de Mew y tambien el ADN de Ditto -dijo y un excalofrio le llego al recordar lo doloroso que fue la transformacion la primera vez-

Mewtwo: ...Te hicieron pruebas verdad ? -dijo seriamente-

Ash: -suspira- si lo primero fue ver si podia tomar la forma de todos los legendarios, si no lo hacia me daban una descarga de 1000 voltios creo que eran -dijo bajando la cabeza al recordar todo eso-

Los legendarios estaban furiosos como se atrevia ese grupo de desalmados a experimentas con su amigo y para colmo torturarlo. Sabian que le dolia hablar de esto pero tenian que saber mas. Mewtwo continuo.

Mewtwo: entonces...Pudiste hacerlo ? -dijo seriamente-

Ash: si, pude tomar la forma de todos lo legendarios incluyendo Arceus -dijo y dejo en shock a todos-

Arceus: ah ah puedes mostrarnos ? -dijo saliendo del shock o mas o menos-

Ash asintio y volo cierta altura y un brillo lo cubrio, su cuerpo se volio mas grandes sus patas cambiaban a pesuñas su cola se volvio pequeña y esponjada, una crin crecio en su cabeza y aparecio un arco en su estomago.

Al desaparecer la luz todos vieron en estado de shock un Arceus de color negro y azul.

Mew: ...wow -fue todos lo que pude decir-

Ash simplemente asintio y volio a su forma normal y dio una vuelta entera.

Ho-oh: no deberias moverte asi, ase solo UNA hora resiviste una bala -dijo serio-

Ash: jeje esta bien -dijo con una pata en su nuca-

Mewtwo: no te que era diferente al Arceus normal -dijo enfatizando lo obvio-

Ash: asi lo que pasa es que me gusta dar mi toque personal para que sea original -dijo y Mewtwo asintio-

Arceus: creo que ya me doy una idea del por que te perseguian -dijo serio-

Ash: si -suspira- Cuando yo escape y destruí el laboratorio el Team Rocket esparció mi existencia a las demás organizaciones criminales por si alguien me atrapaba ellos podrían robarme, lo cual me parece algo tonto pues...Seria una locura -dijo y todos asintieron de acuerdo-

Siucune: tambien eso explica porque ninguna organización criminal estaba interesada en atraparnos, estaban enfocados en ti -dijo y el asintio-

Ash: si no se como pero lograron encontrarme cuando estaba oculto en el Monte Silver protegí a los Pokemon de la montaña y luego escape, ya veran que no me fue muy bien -dijo explicando su situacion-

Diancie: y tienes un lugar donde quedarte ? -dijo esperando que fuera una respuesta negativa, y para su suerte el nego-

Ash: no pero estoy acostumbrado a vivir en los bosques asi que no tendria ningun problema -dijo sin darle mucha importancia a su situacion-

Arceus: -penso un momento- Ash -lo miraron- Podrias quedarte aqui -todos se sorprendieron-

Ash: QUE ?! Espera no creo que sea necesario -dijo moviendo sus patas nerviosamente-

Latias: si si si ! Quedate ! -totalmente emocionada por que su amor se quedara-

Meloetta: por favor Ash creeme es lo mejor -dijo calmada pero interiormente tambien estaba que saltaba de la emocion-

Al final todas las leyendas terminaron pidiendo que se quede y el no tuvo mas opcion que suspirar y aceptar.

Ash: esta bien...Pero solo sera temporal -dijo y todos asintieron-

Arceus: Azelf podrias mostrarle su habitacion ? -dijo y el pequeño asintio-

Ash: habitacion ? Que habitacion -mirando a los lado y solo veia espacio negro-

Arceus: ah cierto que lo puse asi por si no eras tu -dijo y solto un brillo para que el entorno cambiar al de un lugar dorado y plata como el interior de una mancion, Ash quedo boquiabierto-

Ash: espera...donde estamos ? -dijo mirando impresionado el lugar-

Arceus: bienvendio al salon del origen Ash

Ash: salon ? Esto parece mas una mancion -dijo mirando el lugar-

Giratina: eso le hemos dicho durante decadas pero el sigue llamandolo "Salon" -dijo y todas las demas leyendas asintieron-

Arceus: -suspira- dejemos ese asunto para mas tarde quieren ? -dijo y todos rieron-

Azelf le mostro agarro el brazo se Ash y lo llevo a su habitacion casi a rastras y luego el volvio rapidamente.

Palkia: bien ahora que haremos ?

Arceus: de hecho estaba pensando en algo ahora que es un Mew -dijo pensativo-

Latias: en que piensa padre Arceus ?

Arceus: creo que seria bueno recompensar a Ash despues de todo lo que ah hecho por nosotros -dijo y todas las leyendas asintieron de acuerdo-

Keldeo: y que podriamos darle ?

Arceus: pues ahora que es un Pokemon estaba pensando en volverlo legendario -dijo y todos quedaron en silencio-

Latias: por mi ningun problema -rompiendo el silencio-

Meloetta: lo mismo aqui

Keldeo: el se lo merece

Hoopa: Ash-kan sera un gran miembro ! -dijo emocionado-

Al fin todos dieron una respuesta positiva de la idea de Arceus y el sonrio gratamente.

Arceus: bien entonces mañana despues del almuerzo le diremos -dijo y todos fueron a sus habitaciones-

Ash la que te espera.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4: Lord Ash**

Todos los legendarios estaban reunidos despues de comer y si era el momento de hacerle esa propuesta a Ash.

Arceus: bien todos estan listos ? -dijo y todos asintieron- Bien Azelf ve a buscarlo -enseguida ella acato la orden-

Despues de unos minutos, Azelf llego con Ash y se puso en su lugar, en otras palabras todos estaban en frente de Ash.

Ash: hola, Arceus querias hablarme no ? -dijo moviendo su cola de manera tranquila pero en su interior estaba algo nervioso-

Arceus: asi es Ash, veras queriamos hacerte una propuesta -dijo sorprendiendo al Mew-

Ash: propuesta ? Que clase de propuesta ? -dijo confundido-

Arceus: tu has hecho mucho por nosotros hasta el punto de dar tu vida por ello, asi que esto es lo que queremos decirte -guardo un poco de silencio haciendo suspenso-

Ash: eso es...? -esperando que lo diga-

Arceus: Ash te estamos dando la oportunidad de ser un legendario como nosotros -dijo y el Mew solo hizo lo mas aceptable en ese momento-

Ash: QUEEEE ?! -grito totalmente en shock-

Arceus: asi es, has hecho mucho por nosotros y el titulo de legendario te lo mereces con creces -dijo tranquilo para no espantar al pobre Mew que de por si ya estaba bastante alterado-

Ash: eh eh, pero solo hice lo que cualquiera habria hecho -dijo intentando "salvarse"-

Celebi: si claro lo que cualquiera habria hecho es intentar capturarnos -dijo y todos asintieron de acuerdo y el no tuvo mas que decir de eso-

Ash: -penso un momento y suspiro- Creen que puedan darme un tiempo para pensarlo ? Dos dias por lo menos ?

Arceus: claro puedes ir a tu habitacion si quieres -dijo y el se fue a apenas lo dijo-

Silencio...

Giratina: se lo tomo mejor de lo esperado -dijo y todos asintieron de acuerdo-

...

Ash estaba en su cama boca abajo pensando en la propuesta de los legendarios. Si fuera por el hubiera aceptado, ya no tenia nada que perder al fin y al cavo, pero las palabras de sus antiguos "amigos" lo hacían dudar.

"Eres un inutil bueno para nada !"

"Ojala no fueras mi hijo !"

Lagrimas cayeron al recordar lo que dijeron sobretodo las palabras de su madre.

Ash: no merezco tal titulo -dijo y comenzo a llorar-

...

En el salon del origen, todos estaban mirando el estanque de Arceus para ver como habia tomado su elegido la noticia, cabe decir que se impresionaron por las palabras del mismo.

Arceus: que...-dijo hasta que sintio una corriente de aire-

Latias, Meloetta y Mew volaron hacia la habitacion de su "amigo".

Todos se miraron y fueron hacia alla. Sentian que su elegido les estaba ocultando algo y era hora de averiguarlo.

Cuando llegaron a la habitacion vieron a las chicas intentar consolar al Mew, a muchos les rompio el corazon verlo asi, lo conocian tan sonriente y que irradiaba un aura de confianza a su alrededor ahora solo tristeza se sentia.

Arceus: Ash -dijo y todos lo miraron- Se puede saber que nos estas ocultando ? -dijo y el bajo la cabeza intentando no llorar tanto-

Ash: no creo que les importe...-dijo bajo pero todos lo escucharon-

-Claro que nos importa ! -gritaron asustandolo-

Jirachi: Ash eres nuestro amigo y nos preocupas queremos saber que te pasa y por que lloras -dijo serio-

Celebi: no queremos presionarte peor si no dices lo que te paso nunca podras dejarlo atras -dijo en tono tranquilizador-

Ash penso un momento y suspiro con resignación.

Ash: de acuerdo, les contare todo -dijo y todos lo miraron- Cuando volvi de Kalos, mi mama y mis otros compañeros de viaje me estaban esperando, al principio pense que era para felicitarme pero al final fue todo lo contrario, ellos empezaron a insultarme y decir que era un idiota entre otras cosas y se podria decir que fui repudiado por mi madre, lo mismo paso con mis Pokemon y Pikachu luego de eso me fui corriendo al bosque, el Team Rocket me capturo y ya saben el resto -dijo y suspiro tristemente no le gustaba recordar todo eso-

Decir que los legendarios estaban furiosos era un subestimacion estaban como un volcán ¡¿Como se atrevían a decir eso de a su amigo ?! ¡Pikachu! Por dios, si el sabia de antemano que era el elegido ¡¿Como rayos pudo traicionarlo?! Pronto se dieron cuanto de la mirada nerviosa de Ash, seguro estaba asi por sus caras, no lo culpaban, ase mucho que no estaban asi de enojados, aunque ahora que lo piensan eso explica el por que el actuaba tan extraño últimamente, como si estubiera alejado de ellos.

Arceus: tranquilo Ash solo estamos enojados con esas personas y Pokemon que te hicieron eso -dijo seriamente aun estaba enojado-

Ash: oh de acuerdo, aunque no deberian enojarse, en mi opinion tienen razon -suspiro sorprendiendo a los legendarios-

Lugia: Ash de que hablas ? Tu eres un ser increible ! -dijo intentando animarlo-

Ash: pero si nunca llegue a algo como entrenador, a pesar de lo mucho que viaje -volvio a suspirar-

Ho-oh: y que importan las estupidas ligas ? Tu eres increible ! Ayudas a todo al que necesite ayuda sin pedir algo a cambio -dijo seriamente-

Mewtwo: y eres capaz de dar la vida con tal de que todos vivan en paz -dijo recordando lo que paso en Nueva Isla-

Celebi: y apoyas y das esperanza a todo el mundo ! -dijo con una sonrisa-

Parece que esas palabras hicieron que Ash lograra sacar una sonrisa sincera, lo cual hace mucho no sucedia.

Ash: encerio piensan asi ? -dijo y todos asintieron- Wow encerio...Gracias

Arceus: nosotros somos los que tenemos que agradecerte por todo lo que as hecho -dijo sinceramente-

Azelf: entonces Ash ahora que piensas de la propuesta ? -dijo dejando pensativo al Mew-

Ash: bueno..Aun puedo seguir viajando siendo legendario verdad ? -dijo y todos asintieron con una sonrisa ya sabian que iba a decir- Entonces...esta bien -dijo sacando una sonrisa a todos pero sobretodo a alguien que no se pudo contener-

Latias: Hurra ! Podemos empezar entonces ! -dijo con una sonrisa-

Ash: empezar que ? -confundido-

Arceus: tenemos que hacer que tengas el " Aura de legendario" asi todos sabran que eres un legendario..Por cierto te das cuenta de que seras inmortal verdad ?

Ash: si pero no tengo nada que perder -dijo haciendo que Arceus sonria gratamente-

Arceus: de acuerdo, entonces vamos al salon del origen y empecemos

Todos fueron al salon del origen, las leyendas estaban en sus respectivos lugares rodeando a Ash y Arceus estaba en frente de el.

Despues de un largo discurso de como ser legendario a lo cual Ash y los otros por poco se quedan dormidos, el los aya aceptado, Arceus hizo una esfera dorada de su cabeza y esta esfera se dirigió a Ash que al hacer contacto con el, se fundio en todo su cuerpo hubo un resplandor por un segundo hasta que desparecio.

Arceus: bien me honra presentar a nuestro nuevo miembro, Lord Ash -dijo y todos virotearon por su nuevo miembro apenando a Ash pero tenia una sonrisa- Ahora Ash toma asiento -dijo y un mini-trono dorado como los otros aparecio al lado de Mewtwo, el se dirigio y sento ahi- Bien ahora que ya terminamos esta reunion todos pueden volver a sus respectivos lugares en el mundo -dijo y todos se fueron abriendo un portal excepto Ash- Ahora tengo que enseñarte algunas cosas hasta donde sabes controlar tus poderes ?

Ash: se controlarlos casi todos, aunque no domino bien eso de hacerme invisible y abrir portales -dijo encogiéndose de hombros-

Arceus: de acuerdo comencemos

Fueron unas largas semanas de entrenamiento.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5 –Latios-**

Estaba volando tranquilamente por el bosque de Kanto, las razones por las que esta en Kanto es que bueno uno se aburre ¿No?

Como decia estaba volando tranquilamente hasta que escucho una voz en su cabeza.

- _Todas las leyendas reportence en el Salon del Origen_ -dijo una voz que reconoció como Arceus-

Rapidamente volo hacia arriba y abrio un portal hacia al Salon, entro y vio a las demas leyendas llegando por un portal igual que el, tomo su lugar al lado de Mewtwo.

Mew: padre por que esta reunion tan repentina ? -dijo confundido la ultima reunion fue apenas ase una semana-

Arceus: los convoque aqui por eso -apunto al trono al lado de Latias que estaba brillando de color azul-

Inmediatamente todos abrieron sus ojos estupefactos, excepto el Mew blanco y Mewtwo que estaban confundidos.

Mewtwo: que significa el brillo ? -pregunto confundido al ver la mirada de todos-

Mew: cuando un trono brilla asi es cuando alguien a vuelto o se crea otro legendario -respondio a Mewtwo y este solo hizo otra pregunta-

Mewtwo: por volver te refieres a...

Mew: si me refiero a la muerte

Mewtwo: y ese trono a quien pertenecía ? -Mew iba a responder pero fue otro quien lo hizo, sorprendiendo a todos-

Latias: era de mi hermano Latios -dijo sorprendiendo a Mewtwo y por alguna razon extraña Ash estaba sonriendo internamente, nadie lo noto-

Mewtwo: oh -dijo y decidió mantenerse callado-

Cuando alguien estaba a punto de hablar otro portal se abrio y quien entro por el dejo aun mas estupefactos a todos, excepto por Ash que estaba sonriendo como nunca.

Finalmente alguien salio del shock y hablo.

Latias: L-Latios..hermano...-dijo aun con los ojos bien abiertos-

Latios: hola hermana -vio a su alrededor y se incomodo- Podrian dejar de mirarme como si fuera un monstruo ?

Dialga: no es que seas un monstruo es que..

Palkia: se supone que tu estabas muerto.

Latios: puff saben que no estaba del todo muerto simplemente que mi alma se convirtio en un esfera de poder y...-se fijo en el ultimo asiento donde estaba el Mew blanco- Quien es el ?

Latias: oh bueno el es...-intento decir pero la interrumpieron-

Ash: hola Latios es triste que no me recuerdes eh ? -dijo cruzado de brazos con una sonrisa imborrable en ese momento-

Latios abrio los ojos en shock al reconocer la voz, pero no por las razones que todos creen.

Latios: eres un legendario ?! -grito en shock y todos suponian las razones del por que ese shock, al menos eso creian-

Ash: bueno en ese momento no lo era, eso fue apenas ase algunas semanas

Latios: ah bien -dijo extrañamente tranquilo hasta que abrio los ojos otra vez en shock- Un segundo...

Ash: jajajajaja te tomo tiempo reconocerme ! -se agarro el estomago por las risas-

Arceus: haber -dijo y todos lo miraron- ¿Que esta pasando aqui ? Ash ¿Tu tienes que ver en esto?

Latios: osea de verdad eres tu Ash ?! -grito aun en shock-

Ash: si soy yo, es una larga historia te la cuento luego y respondiendo a tu pregunta Arceus si fui yo quien revivio a Latios pero eso fue hase varios meses

Victini: pero eres legendario ase tan solo unas semanas -dijo intentando analizar lo que dijo-

Ash: si veran cuando aprendi a controlar mi aura fui a Altamore y deje un poco de mi aura en el Rocio del Alma para ver si podia hacer algo por Latios pero al ver que estaba tomando mucho tiempo decidí irme, claro sin antes dejar un mensaje a Latios -dijo explicando un poco lo que hizo antes de ser legendario-

Latias: mensaje ? Que le dijiste ? -el iba a responder pero alguien se me adelanto-

Latios: el me dijo "Te deje la mitad de mi aura, no se si pueda ayudar pero espero que puedas volver,hasta luego Latios" Luego de eso senti que se fue y el aura estaba tomando forma en el Rocio del alma tardo unos meses pero finalmente pude salir -dijo sorprendiendo a todos-

Meloetta: entonces la primera vez que quedaste en shock fue por que..

Latios: si por que reconoci la voz pero nunca pense que fuera Ash hasta ase unos momentos -dijo explicando el por que de su "doble shock"-

Shaymin: eso quiere decir que Ash te revivio y...Un momento dijiste "la mitad de su aura" ?

Latios: si...-dijo hasta que recapacito lo que dijo- Ash estas loco ?! Pudiste morir ! -dijo y volo y lo sacudio con sus garras -

Ash: si bueno en ese momento no tenia muchas ganas de vivir y bueno no me preocupe por eso por cierto me estas mareando -dijo y Latios paro de sacudirlo-

Latios: "no tenias ganas de vivir" ?! Que rayos te paso ?! Y Quiero todas las respuestas ! -grito esperando que se las dijera-

Ash: eh bueno...-miro a los legendarios y entendieron-

Arceus: bien todos vayan a sus habitaciones y Latios sera mejor que vayas con Ash para que te explique todo -dijo y todos asintieron de acuerdo-

Latios: enseguida ! -dijo y agarro y Ash y se fue como rayo a donde estaban las habitaciones-

Latias:...deberíamos decirle que ni siquiera sabe donde esta la habitacion de Ash ? -dijo rompiendo el silencio por la rapidez de Latios en irse-

Arceus: no dejalo asi, que lo descubra el mismo, ahora por que no van todos y toman un merecido descanso -dijo y todos asintieron y se retiraron a sus habitaciones-

(...)

Ash: debiste esperar a que te dijera donde quedaba mi habitacion -dijo entrando a la misma seguido de Latios-

Latios: perdon me emocione, pero ahora si quiero respuestas -dijo serio cuando cerraron la puerta-

Ash: -suspira- Esta bien pero por favor no intentes algo con "ellos" cuando te lo diga ok ? -dijo confundiendo a Latios pero asintio-

Despues de eso Ash le explico todo a Latios desde la traicion hasta la transformacion que sufrio por culpa del Team Rocket, cabe decir que Latios estaba furioso, no creia que los "amigos" de Ash lo hayan traicionado de esa manera y para rematar aya sido experimentado por el Team Rocket, furioso era corto con lo que sentia.

Latios: esos bastardos -gruño- Los matare ! Sobretodo a esa rata amarilla! -dijo furioso y Ash suspiro-

Ash: Latios calmate dijiste que no intentarias algo en contra de ellos -dijo calmando un poco a Latios-

Latios: pero merecen morir por lo que te hicieron !

Ash: nadie merece morir, si ser castigado, pero no morir -dijo calmando otra vez a Latios-

Latios: dime que ya pensaste en un castigo para ellos -dijo serio-

Ash: la verdad es que no -con una pata en su nuca y Latios cayo estilo anime-

Latios: pero deberian ser castigados

Ash: su castigo les llegara pronto asi que no deberias preocuparte

Latios: -suspira- si tu lo dices Ash esta bien

Ash: bueno deberias ir a hablar con Latias ella a estado muy ansiosa por hablar contigo -dijo haciendo que Latios sonriera-

Latios: claro, pero despues vendre a verte, por cierto linda habitacion -dijo mirando la habitacion-

La habitacion de Ash en si parecia un bosque con un gran arbol al fondo donde era su cama.

Ash: gracias bueno nos vemos luego Latios

Latios: lo mismo digo Ash -dijo y se fue-

Ash: por que siento que las cosas se pondran muy extrañas mas adelante ? -dijo serio-

Oh Arceus sus instintos nunca lo traicionan.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6 –¡El regreso de Greninja! El castigo de los traidores.**

Estaba frustrado, ya habia terminado su labor en Kalos, pero ahora no tenia idea de como encontrar a su amigo.

El queria saber tambien por que hace unos meses tu transformación se corto, era obvio que algo le había pasado.

Y algo grave. Algo que lo llevo al borde de la muerte.

Estaba enojado por ese pensamiento, enojado consigo mismo, debió estar ahí...

Si el hubiera estado ahí...Probablemente nada le hubiera pasada Ash...

Gruño.

¿De que servia tener este poder si no podia proteger a su mejor amigo?

Su acompañante se dio cuenta de como estaba y decidió hablarle.

Blandito: Greninja no te culpes por lo que le paso a Ash -le dijo en forma tranquilizadora pero al parecer no sirvio-

Greninja: ¿Como quieres que no me culpe ?! Si hubiera estado ahi probablemente no le hubiera pasado nada ! -dijo aun enojado-

Blandito: lo entiendo...Pero tenias que cortar las vides o miles de vidas se hubieran perdido y Ash sabia que tenias que hacerlo, asi que dudo que te culpe -dijo sabiendo los pensamientos de su amigo-

Greninja: obviamente no me va a culpar, el nunca culpa a sus amigos por cosas que le pasan -dijo serio-

Blandito: cierto...

Greninja: por cierto, hablaste como si supieras lo que le habia pasado a Ash -dijo serio y el nucleo rojo sudo nervioso-

Blandito: eh bueno eto -dijo nervioso-

Greninja: que ocultas Blandito ? -dijo sin quitar su mirada seria- Sabes que le paso verdad ? Dimelo tengo que saberlo ! -exigió-

Blandito: eh eh -suspira- No puedo decirtelo el propio Ash tiene que decirtelo no es algo que me incumba -dijo de manera sincera y Greninja suspiro-

Greninja: esta bien...Entonces tendre que ir a Kanto...De alguna manera -volvio a suspirar-

Blandito: por que no usas el lazo para ver si no esta en otro lugar ? Ya sabes que a el le gusta viajar -dijo sabiendo que Ash probablemente este en otra region ahora-

Greninja: de acuerdo -cerro los ojos y se concentro y luego salto sorprendido pero luego sonrio confundiendo a su amigo-

Blandito: que pasa ?

Greninja: esta aqui -dijo sin quitar su sonrisa-

Blandito: que ? -sorprendido-

Greninja: esta aqui en Kalos ! En esta Ciudad ! -dijo emocionado-

Blandito: pero estamos en Ciudad Lumiose -murmuro bajo sin que Greninja lo escuchara-

Greninja: vamos tengo que verlo y saber que le paso ! -dijo feliz por ver a su amigo-

Blandito se subió al hombro de Greninja aun pensativo. ¿Que hacia Ash en Ciudad Lumiose si sabia que los traidores estaban aqui ? Luego recordó que Arceus dijo que se tenia que dar un castigo al menos a los traidores, tal vez el estaba aqui por eso.

No sabia de la grata sorpresa que se llevarían al llegar.

...

Un azabache con ropas blancas estaba caminando por Ciudad Lumiose.

El miraba la Ciudad recordando cuando llego, se le escapo una risita, si que era muy energético en ese tiempo.

Bueno no cambiaba mucho al fin y al cavo.

Siguió caminando por la ciudad hasta que sus instintos lo guiaron a un callejón y se encontró con las personas que sabia que se encontraría en esta Ciudad.

Los traidores.

Y ellos se dieron cuenta de su llegada y lo miraron burlonamente.

Serena: miren quien esta aqui ? El debilucho Ketchum -dijo burlona y tono arrogante-

Gary: vaya Ashy-Boy no esperamos verte por aqui -sonrio arrogante-

Max: te gusta que tenga a Pikachu -mostrando al roedor que sonreia arrogante a su antiguo entrenador-

Ash: de hecho yo esperaba encontrármelos por aqui y Max créeme no me importa que tengas a la rata -dijo sonriendo enojando a los traidores-

Misty: quitaremos esa sonrisa de tu cara, Misty llama a Gyarados ! -tiro la Pokebola y salio el temible Pokemon-

El resto de los traidores hicieron lo mismo y rápidamente Ash estaba rodeado por los Pokemon de sus antiguos amigos. Todos los Pokemon tenian intenciones de atacarlo.

Oh ! Arceus la sorpresa que se llevaran a continuación !

May: que haras ahora ? -dijo burlona- No pareces tener ningun Pokemon contigo ! -dijo arrogante-

Cuando Ash estaba apunto de responder alguien salto desde el techo y se puso adelante de Ash protegiendolo. Todos estaban sorprendidos.

Clemont: Greninja !

Bonnie: Blandito ! -dijo sonriendo pero se le borro al ver la mirada asesina que le mandaba- Blandito ?

Ash: bueno no me esperaba esto un gusto en verte Zygarder y tambien a ti Greninja -dijo sonriendo sinceramente a sus amigos-

Blandito: ya Ash puedes llamarme Blandito al final somo amigos no ? -dijo con telepatia para que todos lo escucharan sonriendo de igual forma-

Greninja: tambien me alegra verte Ash, lastima que sea en estas circunstancias -dijo serio mirando a todos los atacantes-

Bonnie: Blandito que pasa ? No soy tu amiga tambien ? -dijo haciendo falso tono dulce y solo se gano una mirada asesina de Blandito-

Blandito: Tu no eres mi amiga ! Traicionaste a Ash ! Te mereces un castigo por eso ! -dijo con telepatia y sonrio maliciosamente- Es mas estoy aqui por que se supone que tengo que estar presente a la hora de tu castigo

Oak: no pueden castigarnos ! Ustedes son Pokemon nadie les creera ! Ademas si el me hace algo yo fácilmente puedo mandarlo a la cárcel -dijo pensando que con "castigo" se referían a atacarlos-

Ash: y arrestarían a un Pokemon ? -sonriendo maliciosamente-

May: a que te refieres con eso ? -dijo mordaz-

Su respuesta fue un brillo que cubrio a Ash, le salieron orejas y una cola, se encogio y estaba levitando sobre el suelo, cuando el brillo se fue en frente de ellos estaba el Mew blanco.

Todos estaban en shock. Excepto Greninja y Blandito.

Gary: el Mew blanco...

Oak: el que puede tomar la forma de todos los Pokemon...

Max: jajaja te atrapare y me convertiré en el mejor entrenador del mundo ! Pikachu apactrueno ! -grito pero el raton no hizo nada- Que pasa Pikachu ? -dijo al ver que la rata estaba temblando y una mirada de terror estaba en su rostro-

Todos los traidores miraron a sus Pokemon y lograron ver que estaban en el mismo estado que Pikachu.

Era obvio ellos sabían que el Mew blanco paso de ser un rumor a un legendario, uno de los mas poderosos después de Arceus y Mew, no tenían oportunidad.

Pero lo que mas les aterro es que ahora sabían a que se referían con "castigo".

Oh chico, estaban jodidos.

Pikachu: estamos muertos..-murmuro y todos los Pokemon tenían el mismo pensamiento-

Blandito: bueno Ash por que no nos tele transportas a la Sala del Origen y comenzamos a darle su castigo a estos miserables ? -dijo sonriendo esperando a que su amigo diera la respuesta-

Ash: por supuesto -dijo y un brillo cubrió todo el callejón hasta que no quedo nada-

...

Todos aparecieron en frente de Arceus y las demas leyendas. Todos estaban impresionados mirando a todos los Pokemon que algunas ves conocieron.

Max: Jirachi ! -dijo feliz mirando a su "amigo" y este solo lo miraba seriamente-

May: Manaphy ! -sonriendo al ver a su"hija" pero esta igualmente la miraba seriamente-

Serena: Diancie ! -mirando a la princesa del diamente que la miraba seriamente-

Dawn: Mesprit !

Brock: Uxie !

Ellos dos los miraron seriamente.

Gary: Groudon -sin habla mirando a los poderosos Pokemon que estos no quitaban su mirada seria-

Misty: Kyogre ! -mirando emocionada al señor del agua este igualmente tenia mirada seria-

Oak: Rayquasa...-mirando a la señor del cielo y este lo miraba serio-

Iris: Zecrom Reshiram ! -saltando al ver a los Pokemon dragon y estos lo miraban seriamente-

Cilan: Victini -mirando al Pokemon Victoria y este lo mirada seriamente-

Clemont: Xerneas -mirando sin habla al Pokemon de la vida-

Bonnie: Zygarder -mirando al Zygarder azul-

Delia: Entei -mirando al perro legendario del fuego y este la miraba seriamente-

Tracey: Lugia -mirando al guardián del mar y este lo miraba seriamente-

Arceus: al fin llegan Blandito y Ash tomen asiento -dijo y los dos asintieron y tomaron sus respectivos lugares- Greninja sabemos que tu eres fiel a Ash asi que ponte a su lado -dijo y la rana asintio sonriendo y se paro al lado de su amigo- Bien ahora podemos comenzar con el castigo de estos miserables alguno tiene una sugerencia ? -dijo y la Sala se lleno de gritos-

"Despojarlos de sus Pokemon para el resto de la eternidad !"

"Mandarlos al Mundo Distorcion !"

"Hey ! No quiero aguantar a estas pestes en mi casa ! Ya tengo suficiente con ese hombre raro " -adivinen quien dijo esto-

"Arancarles la cabeza !"

Arceus: silencio ! -dijo y todos se callaron- Recuerden que Ash dijo que no podias hacerles un castigo fisico pero si emocional -dijo serio-

Delia: tu ! -apunto al Mew blanco y el simplemente la miro serio- Como te atreves a dar siquiera la idea de castigar a tus amigos y tu madre ! -dijo furiosa-

Hubo un silencio en la Sala hasta que todos estallaron de la risa.

Delia: de que se ríen ?! -grito indignada-

Entei: no reímos por que ¿Enserio crees que el los quiere como sus amigos ? O ¿Te ve a ti como su madre ? El nos contó y nos mostró todo lo que paso contigo, no mereces ser llamada madre patética escusa de la tierra -dijo mirando asesina mente-

Misty: seguro que se hizo la victima verdad ? -dijo cruzada de brazos-

Arceus: todo lo contrario Dialga y Celebi viajaron en el tiempo y vimos con nuestros propios ojos todo lo que ustedes hicieron a Ash sobretodo tu Delia Ketchum, vimos como abusabas de el y lo maltratabas, nadie merece un castigo mas que tu -dijo serio-

Delia sintio que se le caia un balde de agua fria ¿Enserio ellos vieron todo?

Estaba jodida y lo sabia muy bien.

Iris: no entiendo por que lo defienden tanto, es solo un niño pequeño que causa problemas a donde quiera que va -dijo seria-

Reshiram: pues ese "niño" Nos a salvado incontables veces y a arriesgado su vida por nosotros -dijo seria-

Mewtwo: en ocasiones literalmente dio su vida para hacerlo -recordando la primera vez que lo vio-

Zecrom: ademas esos "problemas" los causan las organizaciones criminales el los detiene -dijo recordando lo que paso con Reshiram-

Todos los traidores ya no tenian que decir a eso.

Como dije estaban jodidos.

Arceus: bien mientras ustedes hablaban se me ocurrio el castigo perfecto -dijo y sonrio maliciosamente-

Los traidores tragaron saliva, los legendarios esperban a que dijera el castigo.

Arceus: el castigo sera...

 **Bien es el momento de que digan que va a pasar ! Asi es ! Ustedes tienen la oportunidad de decidir que les pasara a los traidores pero recuerden algo EMOCIONAL no algo fisico asi que espeto sus comentarios !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7 –El castigo-**

 **Ya eh elegido ! El castigo sera uno combinado ! En otras palabras eh juntado dos castigos en uno ! El primero es el de "Pirata" De Fanfiction y el segundo es de jpokecpo de Wattpad asi que ya sabran que pasara, mas o menos, bueno espero les guste !**

Arceus: el castigo sera que la gente los vea como los Pokemon mas odiados y cada vez que hablen los escuchen como tal y también un mes en la dimensión de las pesadillas -dijo y todo el mundo sonrió tetricamente-

Los traidores tragaron saliva, y algunos hasta se echaron a llorar, sus vidas estaban arruinadas hasta el tope.

Arceus: espero que no se vayan a arrepentir ahora después de todo ustedes mismos de los buscaron -dijo haciendo llorar mas a lo traidores- Bueno ya es hora, reciban tu castigo ! -dijo y un orbe rojo con negro apareció de su cabeza y lo envió a los traidores-

Cuando el orbe choco contra ellos brillaron de color negro por unos segundos y luego un agujero negro se abrió debajo de ellos, fueron absorbidos y todos ignoraron sus gritos de terror hasta que se cerro.

Latios: al fin resivieron su castigo ! -dijo sin quitar su sonrisa-

Latias: ya se lo estaban buscando -dijo con la misma sonrisa que su hermano-

Meloetta: ya no molestaran a nadie -dijo seria-

Arceus: bien esta hecho, todos pueden ir a descansar -dijo y todos se retiraron-

Ash, Blandito y Greninja estaban cruzando el portal y regresaron a Kalos.

Greninja: asi que...ahora eres un legendario -dijo para romper el silencio-

Ash: si, me fue dificil a que todos se inclinaran y todo eso -suspiro-

Greninja: como debo llamarte ahora ? Lord Ash ? -dijo bromista-

Ash: ja ja muy gracioso -rodo los ojos- Solo llámame Ash después de todos seguimos siendo amigos

Greninja: de acuerdo -sonrio-

Ash: bueno como va su trabajo de la vides ? -dijo cambiando el tema-

Blandito: ya lo terminamos, nos costo un poco encontrar la fuente pero lo logramos -dijo suspirando aliviado-

Ash: que bueno ! Al menos Kalos esta tranquila ahora -dijo y Greninja lo miro-

Greninja: que quieres decir con "Al menos"

Ash: -suspira- Los otros equipos Magma, Acua, Galaxia y Plasma han vuelto y el equipo Rocket no mejora nada -dijo preocupando a Greninja-

Greninja: enserio hay tantos equipos ? -dijo y el asintió-

Ash: uno por cada región -volvió a suspirar-

Greninja: vaya...-dijo sin habla-

Ash: si Megami y yo hacemos lo posible por ayudar a otros Pokemon que necesiten ayuda con esos equipos

Greninja: Megami ? -repitió confundido-

Ash: es la otra Mewtwo ella es originaria de Unova -dijo y Greninja asintió-

Blandito: se supone que el elegido debe detener a los equipo malvados pero como...-se cayo mirando a Ash-

Ash: -suspira- si lo se ya me lo explico Arceus

Blandito: bueno y como sabrás se supone que el elegido debe aparecer cada cien años y como tu bueno no pudiste cumplir el ciclo de vida como los anteriores algunas cosas han cambiado -dijo serio-

Ash: lo se, si esto sigue así Arceus seguro que ara un castigo contra los humanos -dijo serio-

Blandito: eso es seguro pero creo que el castigo sera algo parecido a lo de tus "amigos" -dijo y Ash y Greninja lo miraron-

Ash: que quieres decir con algo parecido ?

Blandito: es una corazonada pero tranquilos no habrá muerte de eso estoy seguro -dijo y Ash y Greninja se miraron-

Greninja: bueno si tu lo dices..

Ash: confiamos en tu juicio, cambiando de tema ahora que harás Greninja ? -mirando a la rana-

Greninja: eh que quiere decir ?

Ash: digo tu misión ya termino y no puedes acompañarme por que estoy en constante viaje y no sera como antes -explico y Greninja penso por un momento-

Greninja: enserio no puedo acompañarte ? -dijo y Ash negó-

Ash: no, no es por que no quiera es por tu seguridad soy seguido por todas las organizaciones criminales y no quiero que te pase algo -dijo serio y Greninja asintió-

Greninja: bueno entonces...Yo no se que hacer a decir verdad

Blandito: si quieres puedes quedarte con nosotros en la cueva de Terminus -dijo y Greninja y Ash lo miraron-

Greninja: no seré molestia ? -dijo y la célula negó-

Blandito: claro que no eres un amigo de mi y mi hermano asi que no habra problemas -dijo y la rana lo penso-

Greninja: de acuerdo me quedo con ustedes -dijo despues de un minuto de pensar-

Ash: genial ! Me alegra que estarás en un lugar seguro ! -dijo con una sonrisa-

Greninja: claro lastima que no puedo decir lo mismo de ti

Ash: bah ! Tranquilo ya estoy acostumbrado a que me sigan en mi viajes si sabes a lo que me refiero -dijo guiñando un ojo-

Greninja: jaja como olvidar lo ! "El Team Rocket vuela otra vez !" -dijo y todos se rieron-

Ash: Blandito espero que cuides bien a Greninja -dijo y la celula asintió-

Blandito: por supuesto Ash recuerda que también es mi amigo -dijo y el Mew asintió-

Ash: bueno nos vemos luego -dijo y se tele transporto-

Greninja: ..nunca le gustaron las despedidas -dijo y la célula asintió-

Blandito: lo se, bueno vamos a la cueva -dijo y se fue seguido de la rana-


	8. Chapter 8

Arceus, el gran dios del universo Pokemon, estaba en el salon del origen mirando "Ventanas" Donde mostraban a todos sus hijos, nuevos y viejos, si saben a lo que me refiero.

El miraba seriamente como la mayoria de sus hijos eran perseguidos por miembros de las organizaciones criminales y cazadores Pokemon.

Tambien estaban dos de sus mas recientes hijos ayudando a todos los Pokemon que puedan de los cazadores, estos eran Megami, la Mewtwo de Unova, y Ash, el Mew de las regiones, decidieron darle ese nombre pues ya que podia transformarse en quien sea, ademas de que tomo la decisión de no quedarse en un solo lugar.

El gruño al ver que las cosas solo estaban empeorando, no podian seguir asi, despues de la invencion de la "Bola negra" tenian que ser mas precavidos, antes no habia peligro porque podrian escapar cuando quisieran de las Pokebolas, pero esa en especial no habia escapatoria, eso lo demostro Celebi despues de lo que paso en su bosque hace años.

Pero no podia exterminar a la humanidad, sabia bien que no todos eran malas personas, incluso Ash despues de la experiencia sufrida sabia que no todos merecian morir.

Penso por un momento, no tenia ninguna idea pero tal vez todos juntos puedan pensar en algo.

Asi sin mas, una luz lo rodeo y dio el mensaje de que todas las leyendas se reunieran inmediatamente.

Solo basto esperar unos segundos y ya los portales se estaban abriendo, en cuestion de un minuto, ya estaban todas las leyendas en el salon del origen.

Lugia: Padre ¿Por qué nos has llamado? –dijo respetuosamente con todos asintiendo-

Arceus: Hijos mios, eh visto los problemas que hay ultimamente, por eso eh decidido que tenemos que encontrar una solucion para acabar con el problema –dijo y todos jadearon- Y no, matar a todo los humanos no es una opcion –dijo y todos suspiraron mas tranquilos- Bien ¿Alguien tiene una idea?

Durante varios minutos todos guardaron silencio pensando en una solucion, hasta que una levanto la mano ¿Pata?

Arceus: Si Hoopa? –dijo y todos miraron al Pokemon de los anillos.

Hoopa: Y si enviamos a todos los humanos a otro lugar, ya saben a los malos –dijo y todos lo miraron como si estuviera loco-

Volcaniun: ¿Cómo a que lugar? Te recuerdo que los humanos estan en todas las regiones eh islas conocidas –dijo lo obvio y Hoopa se apeno un poco-

Arceus: a decir verdad, no es mala idea –ahora estaban mirando a Arceus que tenia mirada pensativa-

Uxie: ¿Pero a que lugar padre? –pregunto confundido-

Arceus: veran estoy usando la idea de Hoopa pero la estoy cambiando, en vez de enviar a los humanos enviaremos a los Pokemon a otro lugar –dijo y todos nuevamente lo miraron como su estuviera loco- Y con respecto al lugar, estaba pensando en otro mundo

-¿!QUE?! –gritaron todos-

Arceus: Si no es mala idea –se dijo para si mismo- Solo tengo que encontrar el lugar adecuado y todo listo, ¡Muy bien! Todos esperen aquí, en un rato vuelvo –dijo y abrio un portal y se fue-

Todos quedaron en un silencio atonito.

Ash: EH…. ¿Siempre es asi? –pregunto a los legendarios y estos asintieron-

Groudon: Si, desde siempre a sido asi, es mas me sorprende que no alla pensado en algo como esto desde hace mucho, bueno solo hay que esperar a que esto salga bien –dijo suspirando-

Rayquaza: Solo esperemos que no termine como la ultima vez –ahora eso le llamo la atencion al Mew blanco-

Ash: ¿Qué paso la ultima vez?

Rayquaza: te has preguntado por que hay lugares que desafian la fisica? –dijo y el nego- Pues eso paso la ultima vez –dijo y el Mew se estremecio-

Ash: Oh…

…

En otra dimencion estaba Arceus viendo "Pantallas" dond emostraban diferentes mundos.

Arceus: Muy bien, ahora tengo que encontrar un mundo donde no allan humanos, o al menos no tantos –dijo y siguio mirando "La lista"- Haber….No muchos aliens ahí, ya tuve suficiente de ellos –se estremecio- Esto….Esta conectado a un mundo de humanos, no mejor no, ¡Vamos! ¿Por qué hay tantos humanos en el multiverso? –dijo y miro una "Pantalla" con un simbolo azul bastante conocido- Veamos que hay aquí –abrio la pantalla- Un planeta grande, casi no esta poblado y…. ¡Solo hay un humano! Esto es perfecto, mm, el humano parece causar problemas, pero siempre alguien detiene sus planes, tal vez con nuestra ayuda ese humano ya no pensara en siquiera causar proble mas bien, ya esta –agarro la Pantalla y leyo las coordenas- Parece estar algo lejos, menos mal que llame a mis hijos, hora de partir –dijo despues de memorizar la coordenas abrio un portal-

…

Al entrar de nuevo al salon del origen vio a sus hijos charlar de cualquier tema y algunas estaban jugando cartas.

Arceus: Mis hijos –dijo y todos lo miraron y los legendarios que jugaban cartar las tiraron al suelo y prestaron atencion- Ya eh encontrado un mundo donde podemos vivir tranquilos –dijo y todos sonrieron- Pero esta poblado –dijo y todos sacaron sus sonrisas- Tranquilos no son humanos, de hecho son bastante parecidos a los Pokemon por lo tanto es muy probable que seamos aceptados –dijo mirando de reojo y Ash y Mewtwo que estaban bastante pensativos- Y hablando de humano en ese mundo solo existe uno –dijo y todos lo miraron sorprendidos-

Raikou: ¿Y este humano es peligroso? –dijo entrecerrando los ojos-

Arceus: desgraciadamente es un lunatico con la mente en conquistar ese mundo –dijo y todos empezaron a hablar de este "lunatico"- ¡PERO! –llamando la atencion de sus hijos con existo- Un heroe de ese mundo siempre lo detiene por lo tanto no hay ningun peligro, ademas con nuestro ayuda ese humano ya no causara problemas –dijo y todos pensaron un momento-

Un mundo donde hay criaturas parecidad a los Pokemon, solo hay un humano pero esta empeñado en conquistar el mundo, pero como solo es uno ¿Qué tan dificil puede ser?

Todos los legendarios miraron a su padre y asintieron, confirmando que estaban de acuerdo, Arceus sonrio gratamente.

Arceus: Bien, ahora ¡Todos denme algo de su poder asi iremos a nuestro nuevo hogar! –dijo y todos los legendarios brillaron de color dorado y la energia se dirigia a Arceus que se estaba empeñando en hacer dormir a todos los Pokemon y humano "dignos" e hizo un mensaje antes de que todos se durmieran-

"Descansen mis hijos por que cuando despierten estaran en su nuevo hogar"

 **Esta parte del fanfic fue inspirada en otro llamado "The New World New Way" Pero es diferente, por cierto si alguien adivino que mundo es, lo pondre en la historia como OC, como yo no se como responder los mensajes en Fanfiction y cuando lo intento no me deja asi que quien lo alla descubierto ponga su OC, que este implica poner su personalidad, ropa, equipo Pokemon, ya sea Pokemon o humano, etc, todo le necesario para un personaje.**

 **¡Bueno espero les alla justado! Sinceramente ya estaba por dar por terminado este fanfic, pero por una peticion lo segui ˆˆ Espero te guste esto, por que ya sabras quien lo pidio. Bien esto es todo.**

 **¡Disfruten!**


	9. Chapter 9

En un pais diferente,no, en un mundo diferente, se encontraba una ardilla humanoide mirando desde su castillo las diferentes criaturas que juagaban por ahí o volaban.

Fue una conmocion al principio, estas criaturas no se parecian a nada que allan visto, y hablaban un idioma que no podian entender, pues repetian su nombre en distintos tonos y silivas.

En este momento se encontraba caminando, a paso rapido, hacia el laboratorio real, donde su amigo zorro de dos colas estaba estudiando a una de estas criaturas. Al llegar entro y lo vio investigar a una criatura que parecia bipeda de no se por que parecia tener una "tela" en sus "piernas" tenia un cabello verde y dos cuernos rosados.

Para simplificartelo era un Ralts, claro que ni la ardilla ni el zorro lo sabian.

-Hola Tails ¿Cómo va la investigacion? –dijo la ardilla y el zorro la miro-

Tails: Hola Sally y bueno veras….Las cosas que detecte de esta criatura son sorprendentes –dijo mirando con ojos brillantes a al criatura y esta lo miro incomoda-

Sally: ¿Qué detectaste? –dijo mirando fijamente a la criatura-

Tails: Bueno veras detecte ADN de Papaver Rhoeas y algunas otras plantas y tambien detecte un extraño ADN que no esta en la lista de seres vivos

Sally: -parpadeo- ¿Me estas diciendo que esta criatura es una planta? ¿ Y Que tiene otro ADN desconocido que no esta en la base de datos? –dijo estupefacta-

Tails: ¡Lo se! –dijo emocionado- ¡Y No solo eso! ¡Tiene poderes Psiquicos!

Sally: ¡¿Qué?! –grito ahora en shock-

Tails: ¡SI lo se! Yo tampoco lo crei hasta que lo vi –miro al Ralts- ¿Puedes mostrarle? –el Ralts lo miro insegura, el suspiro- ¿Por favor?

El Ralts lo miro por uno segundos hasta que tambien suspiro, sus ojos brillaron de color azul y una pila de libros se levanto con el mimso brillo rodeandolos.

Sally miro esto en estado de shock.

Sally: ¿C-Como? –dijo viendo como los libros volvian a su lugar-

Tails: ¡No lo se pero es impresionante! ¡Tengo teorias de que no es lo unico que puede hacer! –dijo saltando de la emocion Sally se hubiera reido de la emocion que mostraba el zorro de no ser de qu este parecia ser un tema serio-

Sally: ¿Quieres decir que las otras criaturas tambien pueden tener poderes? –dijo y Tails asintio-

Tails: Si, eso es lo que creo, ¡Ah! Otra cosa que me olvide decirte, estas criaturas son Sapientes

Sally: ¿!QUE?!

Tails: si –asintio- Son inteligentes, que hablen otro idioma no significa que sean tontos ¿Sabes? –dijo cruzado de brazos y Ralts lo miro en estado de shock, tal vez….-

Sally: P-Pero…-dijo incapaz de creer que estas criaturas eran inteligentes-

-Tails –dijo una voz que escucharon en sus cabezas y los dos miraron a su alrededor asombrados- ¡Aquí! –dijo y los dos voltearon a ver al Ralts-

Tails: ¿T-Tu Ha-Hablas? –taramudeo mirandolo asombrado-

-SI, hablo y me llamo Ralts, bueno mi especie se llama Ralts, por cierto te estoy hablando a travez de telepatia –dijo sorprendiendo aun mas a los dos presentes-

Tails: E-Esto es…!SORPRENDENTE! –de repente el se encontraba en frente de Ralts con los ojos brillantes y Ralts tenia una gota en su cabeza- ¿Qué mas puedes hacer? ¿Cuál son tus habitos alimenticios? ¿Sabes como estas criaturas llegaron aquí? ¡¿Eres de otro mundo?! –dijo emocioando Sally iba a calmarlo hasta que-

Ralts: Puedo hacer muchas, sin embargo por ahora no te mostrare –dijo y Tails bufo- Como bayas te cualquier tipo, no, no tengo idea de cómo yo o los otros Pokemon llegamos aquí y si somos de otro mundo –dijo para gran consternacion de Sally y Tails-

-¿Pokemon? –repetieron esa palabra que no reconocieron-

Ralts: Si, Pokemon, es lo que las otras criaturas y yo somos, claro que nuestras especies se dividen –explico y ellos asintieron, bueno Tails saco un bloc de notas de quien sabe donde y lo anoto-

Tails: Bien, entonces eres de otro mundo y su especie en general se llama Pokemon –dijo y Ralts asintio-

Ralts: si, em te estas tomando esta revelacion de que soy de otro mundo bastante…Bien…

Tails: creeme no es la primera vez que tratamos con este tipo de cosas –dijo y Ralts asintio no muy convencido-

Sally: em muy bien…Ralts –llamo la atencion la princesa con éxito- ¿Sabes como podrian tu y los demas….Pokemon, volver a su mundo? –dijo y para su decepcion Ralts nego-

Ralts: no, a menos que te encuentres con un legendario –dijo y eso le llamo la atencion a los dos presentes-

Tails: ¿Qué es un legendario? –dijo preparandose para anotar todo-

Ralts: los legendarios son los Pokemon mas sabios y fuertes del planeta, los primeros seres en caminar en la tierra, han vivido millones de años guiando y creando nuestro mundo, son considerados dioses –dijo y Sally lo miro en estado de shock y Tails al escuchar la palabra "Dioses" dejo caer su boligrafo tambien en shock-

Ralts al ver que no saldrian pronto del shock suspiro.

…

Knuckles estaba mirando como muchas de esas criaturas estaban judando cerca del santuario, no sabia como habian llegado pero tampoco pensaba en hecharlas parecian inofensivas asi que no hizo nada, hasta que una voz lo alerto.

-Knuckles necesito pedirte un favor –dijo una voz que reconocio-

Knuckles: Tikal –dijo volteando a mirar a la esmeralda madre-

Tikal: Knuckles escucha estas criaturas no son lo que parecen Chaos esta nervioso un dios de otro mundo a llegado al nuestro –dijo y Knuckles la miro enarcando una ceja-

Knuckles: ¿Y que problema hay? Estoy seguro que Sonic podra hacer que este "dios" se vaya –dijo pero Tikal nego para su sorpresa-

Tikal: Knuckles tu no entiendes, este dios es mucho mas poderoso que Darck Gaia o Ligth Gaia, y no viene solo, por lo que dijo Chaos mas dioses lo estan acompañando –dijo y Knuckles abrio la boca en estado de shock-

Knuckles: P-Pero… ¿Qué hay del poder de las esmeraldad? ¿Eso no lo detendra? –dijo pero nuevamente Tikal nego-

Tikal: el podria destruirla si quisiera –dijo y Knuckles se estaba empezando a alarmar-

Knuckles: Entonces…. ¿!Estamos perdidos!? –dijo pero Tikal nego- ¿Podrias dejar de negar por favor?

Tikal: ¿Quieres que te diga que estamos perdidos? –Knuckles nego- Bien, escucha, Chaos no sabe por que vino este dios, pero por el momento no parece ser algo malo, por orden Chaos y la esmeralda Maestra tu Knuckles junto a tus amigos deben encontrar e investigar a que vino este dios –dijo seriamente y Knuckles aun en shock asintio- Bien, ve ahora tenemos que resolver esto inmediatamente –dijo y desaparecio-

Knuckle luego de despertar del shock, corrio rapidamente al borde de la isla y salto empezando a volar hacia la capital de Mobius, esperando llegar antes de que ocurra una tragedia.

…

En un lugar oscuro y de metal estaba un viejo regordete mirando en sus pantallas como las extrañas criaturas estaban por todo el mundo.

El sonrio sinicamente, miro otra pantalla donde decia que en medio de Chun nan y la Base Gun aparecio otra isla donde se muestra un templo dorado y blanco, la pantalla mostraba grandes niveles de energia desconocida.


	10. Chapter 10

Todos los legendarios estaban en el Salón del origen, estaban discutiendo de cómo se manejaba este mundo y las cosas que habían visto hasta ahora, bueno cabe decir que algunos de impresionaron más que otros sobre todo por una cosa que dijo el duo espacio-tiempo.

Arceus: Entonces…¿Me están diciendo que este mundo a sufrido de cambios en el espacio-tiempo? -dijo mirando a Dialga y Palkia con seriedad-

Palkia: así es padre, este mundo a sufrido cambios y tienen muchas brechas inter dimensionales -dijo suspirando por todo el trabajo que tendrían que hacer-

Dialga: y su futuro está colapsando por esas brechas -suspira- tendré que arreglarlas todas

Celebi: con esas brechas no podre viajar hacia el futuro por un tiempo -dijo también suspirando-

Arceus: -suspira- De acuerdo, entonces Dialga y Palkia arreglaran las brechas en el tiempo y espacio -dijo y ellas asintieron- Bien ¿Otra cosa anormal?

Ash: Bueno, parece que el planeta sufrió algo muy….Extraño hace poco -dijo con Xerneas asintiendo con el-

Arceus: ¿Qué seria ese algo extraño? -dijo y Ash y Xerneas se miraron y suspiraron-

Ash: bueno, como que el planeta se partió en pedazos hace poco -dijo y todos los miraron en estado de shock-

Mewtwo: ¿Cómo en pedazos? -dijo creyendo que oía mal-

Sorprendentemente fue Xerneas quien respondio.

Xerneas: al parecer este planeta es raro por que según escuche de la naturaleza, no es la primera vez que sucede -dijo y Ash asintió con ella-

Arceus: ¿Cómo sucede esto o quien lo provoca? -dijo y Ash respondio-

Ash: Parece que hay dos entidades que estarían a tu altura -dijo y todos se sorprendieron- Pero no lo vencerían eso es seguro -dijo y todos suspiraron mas aliviados- Bueno a donde iba, estas entidades son llamadas Dark Gaia y Ligth Gaia, estas dos entidades luchan juntas cada miles de años y depende de esa batalla de como ser el mundo, o luz o oscuridad, y desde hace mucho que viene ganando la luz -dijo y Xerneas asintió-

Arceus: mm podría agregarlas a la familia, al menos a este "Ligth Gaia" -murmuro para si mismo- ¿Dónde puedo encontrarlos? -dijo y Ash y Xerneas respondieron-

-En el núcleo del planeta -dijeron al unísono-

Todos los miraron impresionados, habían de ser muy fuertes para aguantar estar en el núcleo de planeta sin morir.

Arceus: de acuerdo, iré a verlos en cuanto termine esta reunión -dijo y Ash y Xerneas asintieron un poco preocupados- Ahora ¿Alguna otra cosa?

Mew: hay una isla flotante -dijo y todos la miraron enarcando una ceja- ¡Lo digo enserio! ¡Vi una isla flotante! ¡Y sentí una energía bastante fuerte venir de ahí!

Arceus: ¿Por donde la viste? -dijo preparando el estanque-

Mew: estaba cerca de una ciudad donde había un castillo -dijo y Arceus revelo la isla flotante sorprendiendo a todos-

Mewtwo: Vaya era cierto -dijo parpadeando por lo que estaba viendo-

Mew: ¡Por supuesto que si! ¿No creías en mi? -dijo y todos estaban a punto de hablar pero ella los interrumpió- No me respondan

Arceus: bien, luego de ver a estos Ligth y Dark Gaia vere que es esa energía en esa isla, mientras tanto ustedes pueden explorar este mundo, solo no se dejen ver por nadie -dijo y todos asintieron, luego Arceus se teletrasporto-

…

Knuckles estaba volando por el Reino de Acorn hasta que aterrizo, corrió hacia el castillo pero choco con alguien.

Knuckles: ¡Lo siento yo! -dijo pero se fijo quien era- ¿Amy?

Amy: Hola Knuckles, justo iba a ir a buscarte, por cierto, ¿Puedes bajarte de mi? -dijo y este enseguida de levanto y la ayuda a pararse- Gracias

Knuckles: bueno ¿Para que me buscabas? -dijo apurado-

Amy: Knuckles estoy sintiendo una energía increíblemente poderosa y ni siquiera se donde viene la fuente -dijo preocupado-

Sin embargo Knuckles estaba impresionado, ¿Acaso Amy puede sentí la energía de este "Dios"? De ser asi…

Knuckles: Amy ven conmigo, tenemos que buscar a Sonic -dijo y la agarro arrastrándola hacia al castillo-

Amy: Espera ¿Qué?! Knuckles! ¡Podríamos estar tratando con un dios y Sonic no es el mas indicado para mostrar respeto! -dijo y sinceramente Knuckles le dio la razón-

Knuckles: lo se, pero por orden de Chaos y la esmeralda madre debemos saber por que vino este dios aquí, por cierto el no es el único dios que vino, aparentemente -dijo y dejo en shock a Amy-

Amy: ¿Me estas diciendo que en verdad estamos tratando con DIOSES? -remarco la palabra con miedo- Knuckles, yo no me abrume por el poder de Ligth Gaia o Dark Gaia pero este que siento es totalmente diferente a cualquier cosa que allá sentido

Knuckles: -suspira- Escucha, se que no suena lindo, pero si estos dioses no vinieron para hacer daño podríamos tenerlos como aliados y tal vez con la ayuda de Sonic podamos convencerlos de que regresen de donde vinieron -dijo seriamente-

Amy: si es que no lo maten por su insolencia -dijo mientras con toda su fuerza de voluntad camino detrás de el-

Sinceramente Knuckles esperaba que Sonic por una vez se comportara delante de un Dios.

…

Un destello azul estaba pasando por el bosque y veía todas las criaturas extrañas que había por ahí.

Sinceramente le parecían muy lindas, de acuerdo algunas eran aterradoras, pero podía vencerlas con facilidad.

Había sido enviado por Sally para saber que tanto habían "Poblado" estas criaturas Mobius, y ya había recorrido todo el reino, excepto los lugares donde tenían que pasar por agua, eso fue un problemas.

Sin embargo por lo que estaba viendo las criaturas no causaban problemas además de que tenían poderes asombrosos, no sabia por que Sally actuaba tan….Asqueada, ante estas criaturas, parecía que no le agradaban.

El negó con la cabeza, no podía pensar así de Sally, probablemente solo estaba siendo así por el shock de cuando aparecieron, no es la única así, por lo tanto no había problemas.

De pronto sonó su comunicador y lo abrió viendo a Sally en la pantalla.

Sonic: Hola Sal ¿Qué pasa?

Sally: ¿Ya terminaste de revisar todo el reino? -dijo seriamente y el asintió-

Sonic: si, en todos lados están estas criaturas -vio como Sally de golpeaba con la mano- ¿Pasa algo Sal?

Sally: si…¡Quiero decir no! -suspira- Solo estoy un poco estresada

Sonic: tranquila, es normal, te recuerdo que no eres la única que no esta así -dijo y Sally asintió-

Sally: si lo se, bueno ¿Puedes volver? Tengo un aviso que dar, ya llame a los otros -dijo y el asintió-

Sonic: ¡No Problem Sal! Enseguida voy! -dijo y se corto la comunicación-

Salió corriendo con dirección al castillo y no sabia por que pero algo lo tenia emocionado como preocupado.


	11. Chapter 11

Sonic había llegado al castillo de Acorn, entro rápidamente y fue a la sala donde suponía que los esperaban, cosa que aserto pues todos estaban ahí, incluso Knuckles.

Sonic: Hola chicos, me sorprende que estén todos aquí -dijo mientras caminaba hasta estar al lado de Sally-

Bunny: Hola Sugar-Hog también es un gusto verte -dijo la androide sonriente-

Sonic: ¿Knuckles? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Otra pelea amistosa? -dijo asiendo una pose de batalla pero knuckles simplemente lo miro seriamente-

Knuckles: Sonic, esto es serio, tengo que darles un aviso y es muy importante -dijo cruzado de brazos-

Sonic: -un poco preocupado- Oh claro… ¿Por cierto donde esta Tails? -mirando a todos lados sin poder encontrar a su hermanito-

Sally: Tails esta con Rotor preparando el Sky Patrol -dijo seriamente-

Sonic: ¿El Sky Patrol? ¿A dónde vamos? -dijo curioso-

Sally: a una misión

Sonic: ¿Eggman?

Sally: No, es algo mas importante y probablemente mas peligroso -dijo y presiono un botón de su computadora portátil- Nicole muestra el holograma

Nicole: enseguida Sally -dijo y un holograma apareció mostrando el mapa de Mobius-

Sonic: ¿Qué esta pasando Sal? ¿Tiene que ver con estas criaturas? -dijo serio-

Sally: no estoy seguro, pero creo que si, verán una isla apareció entre la Base Gun y Chun-Nan -dijo y el mapa hizo un acercamiento mostrando la isla con un gran templo dorado y plateado-

-Wooow -dijeron todos al ver tan maravillosa estructura-

Sally: Este templo apareció de la nada junto con estas criaturas, nuestra misión es investigar ese templo y verificar si tiene que ver con estas criaturas -dijo seriamente-

Antoine: Oui Princesa todos iremos -dijo y todos asintieron con el espadachín-

Sally: de acuerdo -sonrió- Entonces, ¡Freedom Figters a la carga! -dijo y todos corrieron hacia afuera donde ya estaba el Sky Patrol-

* * *

Ya cian volando por el mar de Mobius, todos estaban un poco ansiosos de llegar, no sabían que pasaría, Amy y Knuckles se mantuvieron especialmente callados, eso lo notaron todos pero decidieron dejarlo pasar.

En cuanto a Sonic, el de repente recordó algo y se dirigió a Knuckles.

Sonic: ¿Knuckles? ¿No tenias que hacer un aviso? -dijo y Knuckles sin mirarlo respondió-

Knuckles: se los diré en cuanto lleguemos -dijo seriamente-

Sonic al ver la seriedad de su amigo decidió mantenerse callado.

Estuvieron volando un buen rato hasta que…

Nicole: Chicos -llamo la atención de grupo- Ya hemos llegado -dijo y todos vieron la pantalla donde se mostraba el templo en todo su esplendor-

Bunny: de cerca se ve como un palacio -dijo admirando el "Templo" dorado y plateado-

Antoine: Oui Ma Cheri -dijo también admirando la arquitectura-

Sally: Rotor aterriza el Sky Patrol, hay que investigar -dijo seriamente-

Inmediatamente Rotor aterrizo el Sky Patrol en frente del Templo, todos bajaron y se maravillaron nuevamente por ver tal estructura, era una fascinación para cualquier arquitectónico.

Caminaron para ver de cerca el templo, a medida que se acercaban a la gran puerta todos empezaron a sentir el aire pesado, un gran poder que emanaba de todo ese "Templo".

Todos podían sentirlo, incluso los que no poseían poderes, Amy y Knuckles en especial sentían el poder, Knuckles tenia que sostener a Amy para que no cayera de rodillas ante tal poder.

Sin vacilación, Sally abrió la puerta un poco, lo suficiente para que pasaran de a uno, pues era pesada, todos pasaron y se maravillaron aun mas de como era el interior del "Templo".

Sally: Bien, Rotor, Tails, mantengan los sensores encendidos no queremos que nada nos salte de la nada -dijo seriamente, no abrumada por el poder.

-Claro Sally -dijeron ambos con sus tabletas encendidas-

Amy: Knuckles, estoy empezando a pensar que Sally será la que cause un problema -susurro al ver como Sally caminaba casualmente por el pasillo sin preocuparse-

Knuckles: -asintió- Creo que Sonic le contagio su insolencia al tratar con dioses -murmuro sonando decepcionado-

Amy: por si no lo has notado -susurro con el ceño fruncido- Creo que todos están bastantes confiados con solo tener a Sonic aquí

Knuckles suspiro, desde que Amy dejo su enamoramiento por Sonic, había madurado y había sido una gran incorporación al equipo, incluso tenia habilidades de sacerdotisa que Knuckles le había ayudado a entrenar, lo que se noto mas de su cambio, es que notaba cuando alguien cambiaba, ya sea hasta el mas mínimo detalle, ella no notaba.

Knuckles: si, lo se -suspiro-

Siguieron caminando por el pasillo hasta que…

-¡Victini devuélveme mi libro! -grito una voz masculina, bastante joven-

-Jajaja ¡Nunca! -grito una voz de niño-

Del otro pasillo aparecieron dos criaturas que sorprendieron a los Mobians, una parecía una especia de conejo con alas en su parte baja de la espalda y una V roja en su cabeza, tenia un libro verde en sus manitas.

El otro parecía una combinación de conejo y gato, aunque parecía mas gato con las orejas y cola, era blanco puro, y de ojos azules brillantes. Lo que sorprendió a los Mobians es que estaba volando.

La situación parecía bastante obvia, con lo que escucharon, mas el libro en las manos de la criatura alada, bueno era bastante obvio. Algunos hasta estaban riendo bajo por lo cómico de la situación, no ayudaba que esos dos fueron increíblemente adorables.

Sin embargo, una de las Mobians, no bajo su mirada de seriedad.

Sally: Disculpen -dijo seriamente-

Las dos criaturas se detuvieron de golpe y miraron a los visitantes. La reacción del pequeño ser alado, los dejo confusos, pues lanzo un grito y se fue volando soltando el libro, en cuanto al "Conejo-gato" simplemente suspiro e hizo levitar el libro, sorprendiendo a todos los que no habían visto los poderes del Ralts.

-Disculpen la reacción de Victini, es bastante tímido con las nuevas personas que conoce -dijo luego aplaudió sus patas y el libro desapareció-

Todos estaban doblemente sorprendidos por ver que ese libro apareció a si de la nada, pero una se mantuvo seria sin demostrar su sorpresa.

Sally: Hola ¿Tu eres el que vive en este templo? -dijo seriamente pero se confundió al escuchar la risa entre dientes del "felino"-

-Somos muchos los que vivimos aquí -dijo simplemente parando de reír-

Sally: ya veo…Pero… ¿Quién es el dueño? -dijo aun seria-

-Nuestro padre esta hablando con uno de sus amigos, pero puedo guiarlos hasta donde esta para que hablen con el en cuento termine su charla -dijo con una sonrisa-

Sally: Claro, seria de mucha ayuda -dijo sin quitar su cara seria-

-Por cierto, Soy Lord Ash, pero llámenme simplemente Ash -dijo mientras comenzaba a volar hacia cierta dirección seguido de todos-

Sonic: un placer conocerte Ash -dijo con una sonrisa, hablando por todos-

Todos estaban siguiendo a nombrado Ash en silencio, pero uno en especial estaba muy nervioso y esto lo noto un Mobian quien lo tenia en sus brazos.

Tails: ¿Sucede algo Ralts? -dijo bajo para no molestar a nadie-

Ralts: solo que estoy muy nervioso Tails -dijo telepáticamente temblando un poco-

Tails: ¿Por qué estas nervioso? ¿Acaso sabes que es este lugar?

Ralts: tengo una idea de donde estamos y eso solo hace que este aun mas nervioso -dijo temblando mas si es posible-

Antes de que Tails pudiera decir algo.

Ash: Llegamos! -dijo al llegar a una puerta de oro un símbolo de un ovalo con una X delante de el, junto con otros símbolos extraños-

Muchos vieron curiosos la puerta, tres de ellos intentaban no desmayarse por el gran poder que sentían de ella.

- _Que poder_ -pensaban dos Mobian-

- _Realmente estamos en el Salón del Origen_ -pensó un tembloroso Pokemon-

Ash: aquí esta nuestro padre hablando con su amigo, tendrán que esperar a que termine su charla para que- Hey! ¡Espera! -grito al ver como la ardilla abría de golpe la puerta, con toda la fuerza que pudo y entro a la habitación seguida de todos-

Todos entraron y casi se desmayan por lo que vieron, en frente de ellos, había una criatura como un corcel blanco y de oro, pero en frente de el había una criatura que conocían muy bien.

-¡Chip! -gritaron todos los Mobian-

Chip: ¡Sonic, chicos! -grito y fue volando hacia ellos abrazando a Sonic- ¡Que bueno verlos! ¡Los extrañe!

Sonic: ¡Nosotros también! ¿!Como estas despierto?! -grito realmente feliz-

Chip: Gracias a el -dijo volteando a mirar al corcel blanco-

Todos lo voltearon a mirar y de repente sintieron un gran poder venir de el, todos hicieron su mayor esfuerzo para no caerse.

Sin embargo una no lo logro.

Knuckles: ¡Amy! -grito al ver que la eriza caía de rodillas-

Amy: Knuckles….Estamos en verdad al frente de un dios -susurro ante el gran poder que sentía ¡Ni siquiera Dark Gaia era tan poderoso!-

Knuckles: lo se…-susurro poniendo sus manos en los hombros de la eriza-

Sally: ¿Quién eres tu? -dijo sin quitar su mirada seria-

Ralts, Amy y Knuckles, esperaban que el dios tuviera buen temperamento, para su suerte, lo tiene.

-Saludos Princesa Sally, yo soy Arceus, Dios del Mundo Pokemon


	12. Chapter 12

Todos los que podían sentir el gran poder venir de Arceus, y los que sabían de la gran posición que tenía, estaban sudando a balas esperando que Sally, o Sonic en todo caso, que no lo cabrearan.

Sin embargo, dos de ellos eran muy tercos en aceptar que lo que tenían en frente era un dios.

\- ¿Dios Pokémon? -pregunto enarcando una ceja Sally-

-Así es, yo soy el creador del mundo Pokémon -respondió tranquilamente Arceus-

\- ¿De verdad? -insistió Sonic-

-Si.

-Me parece que es muy difícil de creer el hecho de que seas un dios -dijo cruzándose de brazos Sally-

\- _¡Sally!_ -gritaron mentalmente en alarma Knuckles y Amy-

\- _Ella quiere morir_ -pensaron Ralts y Ash-

-De acuerdo, no estoy interesado en hacerte creer mi posición, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer -dijo seriamente Arceus- Ash.

\- ¿Si Padre?

\- ¿Palkia y Dialga ya terminaron de arreglar las deformaciones espacio-tiempo?

-Aun no, sin embargo, Dialga me informo de que alguien del futuro vino a este tiempo -dijo el Mew haciendo que todos los Mobians pensaran en cierto erizo plateado-

\- ¿Del futuro? ¿Es este alguien peligroso? -pregunto Arceus seriamente-

-negando con la cabeza Ash responde- No, el poder del viajero no es tan fuerte como para ser una amenaza, pero Dialga dijo algo de que el aura del viajero tenia rastros que mostraban que ya estaba acostumbrado a los viajes en el tiempo.

-Un viajero en el tiempo ¿Eh? -murmuro para si mismo Arceus- Ve a buscarlo, necesitamos informarle lo que esta pasando y los peligros que pueden suceder si hace otro viaje.

-Enseguida Padre -dando una pequeña reverencia Ash abre un portal y entra de inmediato-

\- ¡Espera! ¡¿Se estaban refiriendo a Silver?! ¡¿Qué planean hacerle?! -exigió Sally cuando todos los Fredoom Fighters, excepto Knuckles y Amy, tomaron posición de batalla-

-Solo traerlo aquí para informarle de la desestabilidad en la corriente del tiempo de este mundo, y advertirle que si hace otro viaje puede correr riesgo de desaparecer de la existencia -respondió tranquilamente Knuckles-

\- ¡¿Cómo podemos creerte?! -grito Sonic-

Knuckles, Amy y Ralts estaban sudando a balas, Sonic y los Fredoom Fighters estaban empezando a perder el control de sus acciones y eso les puede costar caro.

-Como dije antes, no me interesa en lo más mínimo que me crean en que soy un dios, sin embargo, espero que no le hagan nada a mis súbditos a menos que quieran dejar de existir -declaro seriamente Arceus-

\- ¡Nadie puede vencerme! ¡Soy la cosa más rápida que existe! -exclamo Sonic y para probar su punto comenzó a correr hacia Arceus-

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera llegar, alguien se puso en frente de él.

\- ¡¿Chip?! -grito el erizo deteniéndose- ¿Qué haces? ¡¿Por qué me detienes?!

\- ¡Sonic! ¡Debes parar! ¡Estas actuando irrespetuosamente ante un dios que nos está ayudando! -exclamo Chip extendiendo sus brazos para enfatizar su punto- ¡La estabilidad del espacio-tiempo en este mundo causado por las dos Ondas Genesis es muy débil! ¡Y ninguna deidad de este mundo realmente puede arreglarlo! ¡Pero Arceus vino y nos esta ayudando! ¡A cambio solo pide un lugar donde él y sus súbditos puedan vivir tranquilos!

-… ¿No habíamos arreglado los problemas con la Onda Genesis? -pregunto Sonic extrañado-

\- ¡NO! ¡Lo único que arreglaron fue el Mundo partiéndose en pesados! ¡Los problemas en el espacio-tiempo no es algo con lo que ningún mortal puede arreglar!

\- ¿Qué? ¿Y Super Sonic? ¿El no tiene el poder?

\- ¡NO! ¡Las transformaciones Super son solo medios de defensa para el mundo o la galaxia en todo caso! ¡Fuera de eso son totalmente inútiles!

\- ¡¿Y cuando me enfrente a Dark Gaia?!

\- ¡Porque yo estaba ahí! ¡Si hubieras luchado tu solo habrías muerto!

Sonic ensancho sus ojos y cayo de rodillas, claro acaban de revelarle que la transformación Super de las esmeraldas Chaos son solo medios de defensa para el Mundo y la parte de que ciertamente es "inútil" también le afecto.

-Entonces… ¿Super Sonic no es un dios? -pregunto Rotor también en estado de shock-

Chip suspiro con exasperación, pero asintió.

-Si como dije, las transformaciones super son solo medios de defensa para el Mundo o para la Galaxia en cierto momento, las esmeraldas son las encargadas de elegir quien es lo suficientemente digno para llevar tan responsabilidad -explico un poco más tranquilo Chip-

\- Knuckles ¿Tu lo sabias? -pregunto Tails con ojos suplicantes-

-suspirando profundamente el equidna asintió- Si, pero no tenia permitido decírselos, ustedes debían descubrirlo por su cuenta.

\- Lord Arceus -dijo llamando la atención de todos Amy, la cual se arrodillo ante el dios bajando la cabeza- Lamento los problemas que mis amigos acaban de causar, nos iremos inmediatamente.

Arceus miro fijamente a la eriza, examinando su aura, y se sorprendió de lo percibió de ella.

Un brillo comprensivo se vio en sus ojos y camino a la eriza, bajo la mirada de todos. Bajo un poco su cabeza y llamo a la eriza.

\- Joven sacerdotisa, no tengo problema con las acusaciones de sus amigos, ya me lo estaba esperando, puedo ver que usted realmente tiene un aura fuerte para ser tan joven, si necesita ayuda con sus poderes espirituales, es totalmente bienvenida.

Amy levanto la mirada en estado de shock, junto con el resto de sus amigos, incluso Chip estaba sorprendido de que Amy fuere una sacerdotisa.

Recordando que estaba en frente de un dios, Amy volvió a inclinar la cabeza.

-Con mucho gusto y felicidad, Lord Arceus.

Asintiendo a la eriza, Arceus volvió a su posición anterior y miro al resto de los amigos de la eriza rosada.

\- En este momento no puedo atenderlos, sin embargo, les avisare cuando, y podemos arreglar todos los problemas de mi repentina llegada -miro a Chip- Joven Light Gaia puede irse con ellos si lo desea.

-Gracias Lord Arceus -dio una reverencia Chip-

-Vamos chicos -llamo la atención de todos Knuckles- Tenemos que irnos.

Muchos de ellos querían protestar, pero una mirada de Knuckles, Amy y Chip les cerro la boca.

Lentamente todos se fueron, dejando a Arceus solo en la habitación.

\- ¿Papa? -llamo una voz femenina detrás del dios-

\- ¿Si Mew?

\- ¿Crees que esto será un problema? -pregunto con preocupación la Mew original-

-suspirando profundamente el responde- Espero que no, sin embargo, tenemos algunos Mobians que pueden apoyarnos.

-asintiendo Mew comenta- Quien diría que un Guardian y una Sacerdotisa querrían ayudarnos.

-Eso también me sorprendió, deberías decírselo a Cresselia y Meloetta estoy seguro de que querrán ayudarla ayudarla a controlar sus poderes espirituales.

-Claro, ahora mismo, hace tiempo que no vemos una sacerdotisa tan fuerte -dijo Mew y desapareció en un destello-

Arceus miro por un momento el lugar donde estaba Mew y suspiro.

-Bueno, ahora solo tengo que esperar a que llegue Ash con ese viajero…Espero no se desmalle al verme o intente atacarme, no es que me preocupe.

…

\- ¡¿Sacerdotisa?! -grito Sonic cuando el Sky Patrol tomo vuelo hacia el Reino de Acorn-

-Si -respondió seriamente Amy- ¿Por qué crees que pude aprender la melodía mística tan rápido? Yo misma me sorprendí cuando lo descubrí.

-Es algo increíble que tenga a una sacerdotisa en frente de mi -dijo de repente Ralts, haciendo que todos voltean a mirarlo- Tal vez no seas de nuestro mundo, pero de donde vengo, las sacerdotisas son muy queridas por los Pokémon.

\- ¿Enserio? -pregunto sorprendida Amy- ¿Cómo son las sacerdotisas en tu mundo? ¿Tienen poderes espirituales también?

-el pequeño Pokémon Psíquico asintió- Si, algunas de ellas los tienen, y tienen un compañero Pokémon también.

\- ¿Compañero Pokémon? -preguntaron todos-

-Si, para nosotros el termino "compañero" es variado, pero para las sacerdotisas es el termino que se utiliza para que la misma y el Pokémon tengan un vinculo para poder usar los poderes espirituales al máximo potencial.

\- Wow ¿Y como se llama el Pokémon que utilizan las sacerdotisas? -pregunto Amy con ojos brillantes, ahora la idea de tener un compañero Pokémon le gustaba-

-No hay uno es especifico, sin embargo, los tipos de hada y planta son los mas comunes, por sus conexiones con lo sobrenatural y las plantas -explico Ralts-

\- ¡Estoy encontrando un Compañero Pokémon! -exclamo con entusiasmo Amy-

-Wow wow wow -interrumpió el momento Sonic- ¿Estas hablando enserio Amy?

\- ¡Si! -respondió con una mirada seria- Si puedo compartir con alguien mis poderes y ayudarme con ellos, ¡Voy a hacerlo!

\- ¡Esas cosas pueden matarte!

\- ¡O por favor! ¡¿Lo dice quien casi se enfrenta, de la manera más patética posible, a un dios Inter dimensional?! -exclamo Amy-

-Tiene un punto Sonic -interrumpió cualquier discusión de Sonic, Chip-

-No creo que sea seguro que lo hagas Amy, además, encontraremos la manera de hacer que estas cosas vuelvan a su mundo -dijo seriamente Sally-

-riendo entre dientes Chip responde- Buenas suerte con eso, por que yo estoy del lado de Arceus.

\- ¡¿Qué?! -exclamaron todos-

\- ¡No puedes hablar enserio! -grito Antoine-

\- ¡Sip! ¡El me libero y me dio un lugar en su familia! ¡Así que sí, estoy de su lado!

-Yo también -dijo Amy- El se ofreció a ayudarme con mis poderes espirituales, definitivamente estoy de su lado.

\- Yo voy a ver si Tikal esta de acuerdo con esto, pero por mi parte creo que esta bien lo que está haciendo -dio su opinión Knuckles-

Todo el resto de Fredoom Fighters miro con asombro a los tres Mobians.

El infierno se desataría pronto.

…

Una conejita de color crema estaba jugando con algunas criaturas cerca de su casa, junto a su amigo Chao.

\- ¡Jajaja! ¡Ustedes son muy divertidos! ¿Y dicen que en su mundo no hay Mobians? -pregunto Cream a una criatura que se llamó Pidgey-

-Así es, además de nosotros los Pokémon, la otra especie son los humanos, aunque había una tercera, pero no recuerdo su nombre -dijo una voz infantil viniendo de Pidgey- Por cierto, sigo sin entender, ¿Cómo puedes entendernos?

-Bueno, yo y mi madre siempre hemos podido entender a los Chao, así que creo que tiene que ver con eso, ¿No es así Cheesse? -pregunto a su Chao quien asintió-

\- ¡Chao Chao!

-… ¿Se da cuenta de que está diciendo otra manera del "adiós" verdad? -pregunto muy confundido Pidgey-

-Si, pero ese es su idioma -se encogió de hombros Cream-

-…Y creí que los humanos eran tontos por no entender nuestro idioma -comento Pidgey-

A lo lejos una coneja muy parecida a Cream, junto con un ave mas grande que Pidgey los observaban desde la casa.

-Aun no puedo creer que tu y tu hija puedan entendernos -dijo una Pidgeot-

-Bueno, nosotras siempre hemos podido entender a los Chao así que no veo el problema en que podemos entenderlos -dijo tranquilamente Vanilla-

-No, pero, tu, pero, ¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo -refunfuño la gran ave-

Vanilla la miro confundida hasta que se encogió de hombros y bebió un poco de té.

…

\- ¡Esto es esplendido! ¡Tienen poderes más allá de las esmeraldas Chaos! -dijo una voz en tono de locura mirando a un asusto Eevee en un contenedor, él le sonrió sínicamente- Tranquilo pequeño, contigo hare historia y podre completar mis planes, ¡Jo, jo, jo, jo!

El Eevee grito por ayuda, y solo pudo ser escuchado por los otros cautivos en grito de pánico.


End file.
